This invention relates to a wheel end condition detection system using an anti-lock braking system (ABS) for identifying a potentially hazardous condition in which a wheel may undesirably separate from an axle during vehicle operation.
Wheel ends including one or more wheels and tires are supported on opposing ends of an axle. Wheel ends are supported by bearings on a hub of the axle. On rare occurrences, one of the components associated with the wheel end may wear or fail, or the wheel end may be improperly installed, and the wheel end may begin to move laterally relative to the axle. Excessive lateral movement may cause the wheel end to become detached from the axle during vehicle operation creating a dangerous condition.
A failure of the bearing supporting the wheel end typically occurs before the wheel end loosens and detaches from the axle. For conventional wheel bearing arrangements, visual warning signs are associated with a failure. For example, the bearing seals will leak providing a visual warning to the operator or vehicle maintenance personnel prior to the wheel end condition deteriorating to the extent that separation of the wheel end may occur. However, unitized bearings do not typically leak at the seals so no such visual warning occurs.
Most modem vehicles utilize ABS for braking of the vehicle. ABS braking systems may detect excessive lateral movement of a wheel end triggering a fault code. The fault code generates an ABS warning light in the vehicle cab indicating to the driver that there is a problem with the ABS. However, the vehicle operator has no indication as to the nature or severity of the ABS failure. In the case of a fault code generated by excessive wheel end movement, the vehicle operator may continue to operate the vehicle assuming that the vehicle ABS may be serviced at his convenience. As a result, during continued operation of the vehicle the wheel end may detach from the axle resulting in a dangerous condition.
Therefore, what is needed is a wheel end condition detection system that conveys a visual warning to the vehicle operator or maintenance personnel while ensuring safe operation of the vehicle until the wheel end condition is corrected.